Strangers
by Yassu
Summary: 10 tahun berlalu, dan mereka bukan lagi orang yang sama.


10 tahun setelah GSD. Mereka berjalan di arah yang berbeda.

* * *

Bar ini berbeda.

Tempat minum sederhana, tempat mabuk, tertawa dan melupakan dunia yang dulu kukenal, kini menjelma menjadi sesuatu yang lebih beradab, lebih _extravagant_, elit dan menebarkan aura orang berduit.

Keramaian yang dulu hingar bingar, menjadi ketenangan yang fana.

Tapi aku tetap duduk disini, di tempat yang sama dengan kursi yang berbeda. Kursi kayu lapuk murahan itu telah tergantikan oleh bangku mengkilat yang dingin.

"Apa yang bisa saya ambilkan, _miss_ Athha?" _bartender_ yang berbeda. Ini bukan lagi bar yang akrab denganku.

"_Sherry_"

10 tahun yang lalu, tidak pernah terlintas dikepalaku untuk meminum _sherry, gin_, dan _red wine_. Terlalu kelas atas, terlalu elit, telalu.. tua. Definisi tua mungkin lebih tepat, aku tidak lagi berumur 18 tahun. Naif, penuh ambisi dan ingin melihat dunia terbakar.

10 tahun yang lalu, dengan bir yang terus diisi ulang, aku dan dia disini. Meracau tentang perdamaian, berambisi untuk mengibarkan paham yang kita anggap benar. Dia, dengan ketenangan yang tetap terkontrol, aku yang beringas dan lepas kendali. Membicarakan masa depan yang tidak pasti sampai pagi, sampai tidak sadarkan diri. Mabuk dengan keindahan mimpi.

10 tahun yang lalu, 5 _shots tequila_ di tangan, aku terbang. Tertawa senang, melebur dalam inersia dan kebersamaan.

Asam jeruk nipis menggigit kesadaran. Aku berkata pada dunia, aku akan menebarkan perdamaian.

Aku bebas. Aku menang. Dunia ditangan.

Dengan penguasaan diri yang luar biasa walaupun meggenggam segelas _chivas,_ dia ikut terbang bersamaku. Melebur bersama spektrum warna cahaya. Hampir tak terlihat, indah, sesaat, lalu hilang.

10 tahun yang lalu, bir adalah teman. _Tequila_ adalah kesenangan. Kesenangan akan kegilaan dan keinginan yang tak pernah terpenuhi. Dan dia mengaku bahwa _chivas _adalah pencarian ketenangan baginya. Aku tahu itu omong kosong. Minuman keras apapun adalah pelarian untuknya. Pelarian dari formalitas dan kekakuan yang ia telan mentah. Atau pelarian dari hamparan alasan yang tidak pernah benar-benar aku pahami.

Tapi kami saling mengerti. Mempunyai mimpi yang sama yang kini tidak berarti.

Aku adalah satu-satunya sayap kebebasan yang membantu menerbangkan dirinya dari pelariannya. Dan mungkin satu-satunya harapannya untuk mencari difusi dalam kestagnanan jiwanya.

Aku adalah kiblat hidupnya.

Dia mencintaiku.

Aku pernah mencintainya.

….

Bar ini sepi. Dengan alunan _jazz_ sayup-sayup, orang-orang disini memiliki dunia masing-masing. Dunia yang diam tanpa impian.

Bar ini sudah pasti masuk dalam daftar bar dengan pengunjung yang entah depresi atau krisis sosialisasi. Tidak ada yang bersama orang lain, mereka semua sendiri, diam dalam dimensi yang hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu. Termasuk aku.

Pikiranku tidak kosong, tapi aku tetap seperti terlihat hilang arah di bangku dingin ini. _Sherry_ di hadapanku masih utuh, hanya tergenggam. Seakan aku tidak sudi meminumnya. Tunggu teman, sebentar lagi kau akan mengendap dalam liverku.

Aku tidak berharap apapun. Tidak menunggu atau mencari apapun. Aku hanya butuh teman. Teman bisu yang hanya akan memberiku kehangatan - dan penyesalan saat dokter memvonis liver yang sekarat nanti.

Tapi disini, saat ini, aku merasakannya, tatapan itu. Kehadiaran dan tatapan yang tertuju padaku. Aku tidak berharap, menunggu, atau mencari apapun. Tapi dia disana. Berjarak 3 kursi, duduk di bangku yang sama dinginnya.

Ia menatapku, aku melihatnya.

10 tahun adalah waktu yang lama.

Dan tidak ada sepatah katapun terlontar dari mulut kami.

Tidak ada sapaan, tepukan atau senyuman. Hanya tatapan, yang tidak hangat dan mengundang, juga tidak dingin yang menyingkirkan.

_Strangers._

Kata-kata yang asing, bahkan untuk artinya sendiri.

Tapi itu adalah satu-satunya rentetan kata yang dapat menerjemahkan kami saat ini. Aku mengenalnya, ia mengenalku. Tapi kami tidak 'mengenal' satu sama lain.

Di tangannya tergenggam segelas minuman yang entah itu apa. 10 tahun – aku tentu tidak berangan-angan dia masih orang yang sama. Kami bertatapan lama. Dan ia mengangkat gelasnya, tersenyum simpul yang hanya sekelebat mata.

"Aku tidak pernah mengira kau adalah orang yang menyukai _sherry_." Ia berkata. Aku membalas senyum singkatnya.

"Aku orang yang menyukai teman yang tidak mengkritik atau menghakimi berlebihan" aku mengangkat gelasku, tanda bersulang dan menyeruput isinya. Dan dia tersenyum lebar.

"Aah, masih teraniaya orang-orang menjengkelkan yang sama rupanya."

"Dan masih mencari ketenangan, tampaknya." Tadahku, seakan tidak mau kalah. Dan kami larut dalam diam. Menikmati kesunyian yang mengambang dalam udara.

Kami berdua tahu, kami tidak perlu ber basa-basi. Menanyakan kabar, pekerjaan dan pembicaraan ringan lainnya layaknya orang yang baru bertemu setelah 10 tahun adalah tindakan yang sia-sia.

Keberadaannya disini meluapkan seluruh memori yang ada. Segala ambisi, mimpi, semangat, harapan dan perasaan. Suatu kenangan yang tidak lagi berjuwud dan hanya bertengger disudut pikiran, hampir terlupakan. Apakah masih ada ampas dari harapan dan masa depan yang di angankan? Apakah hasrat itu masih ada? Hasrat menguasai dunia dengan perdamaian yang kosong. Apakah perasaan itu masih ada? Perasaan yang menghubungkan kita, membuai dengan kehangatan, memabukkan dengan cinta.

'Kedewasaaan' menjadi jawaban terbaik yang bisa aku berikan. Ah, menyalahkan kedewasaan. Mungkin seharusnya aku menyalahkan kehidupan, menyalahkan keadaan, menyalahkan realitas… Menyalahkan diriku sendiri.

Aku melepasnya.

Melepas diriku yang berumur 18 tahun. Naif, penuh dengan ambisi, kebodohan, ketidakpedulian dan harapan tiada akhir.

Aku melepas dia.

Seandainya aku tetap aku yang berumur 18 tahun, apakah semuanya akan berbeda? Apakah realitas tidak berlaku?

Apakah aku akan menjadi seseorang yang lebih berarti di matanya?

Seandainya…

Aku dan dia tenggelam dalam gelombang pikiran masing-masing. Memikirkan hal yang sama, menikmati kesengsaraan atas pertanyaan yang jawabannya samar-samar.

…

120 menit adalah durasi yang terurai dalam diam. Tidak ada kata-kata lain yang keluar. _Sherry_ ini tidak kunjung habis kutelan.

Dan dia beranjak pergi. Tanpa sapa, tanpa tepukan, tanpa senyuman. Dan aku tidak perlu melihatnya pergi.

_Strangers._

Kami adalah orang asing.

Dan aku tidak merasa keberatan.

Minumannya tidak tertenggak habis. Tergeletak dengan penadah gelas dan selembar tip. Dan aku membulatkan tekadku untuk menghabiskan _sherry_ ini, yang entah kenapa, tiap tetesnya terasa menyayat tenggorokan.

15 menit berlalu tanpa ada yang membereskan minumannya, _bartender_ di hadapanku jelas sibuk dengan racikannya. Aku tersenyum getir dalam hati diiringi perasaaan menyesal setengah mati. Tidak tahu apa yang kusesali. Mungkin segalanya.

Sedihkah aku?

Gelas kecil berisi setengah cairan sekejap tersaji di hadapanku. Menyusul potongan kecil jeruk nipis asam. Aku terngadah bingung pada _bartender._

"_Tequila, miss_ Athha" ia berusaha menjawab kebingunganku.

"Saya tidak memesan ini"

"Dari pria yang tadi duduk tidak jauh dari anda. Dia bilang, ini hadiah." Aku terpaku. Sungguh, aku pasti terlihat seperti orang idiot. _Bartender_ itu tersenyum simpul, berusaha sopan untuk mengundurkan diri dari hadapanku. Ia sergap mencungkil tip di meja, membereskan gelasnya yang masih terisi.

Seperti tersambar petir, aku mengerti.

_Chivas_.

Dia tidak berubah. Tetap memikul beban yang sama, tetap mencari pelarian yang sama. Mencari kebebasan yang sama.

Perasaan itu masih ada.

Dia mengembalikan aku yang berumur 18 tahun, terjejal dalam segelas _tequila_.

Mengingatkanku pada semua kenangan yang hampir terkubur.

Ironis.

Dulu aku menyelamatkannya.

Kini dia menyelamatkanku.

Aku memandang kursi dingin yang ia duduki. Memandang pintu keluar yang dia lewati.

Dia masih mencintaiku.

Aku pernah mencintai dia.

Aku menghabiskan _tequila _dengan sekali tenggak. Melupakan _sherry_ yang tak kunjung habis. Kesenangan itu hadir kembali, kegilaan itu meluap kembali, menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku dengan aliran kehangatan yang tiba-tiba datang. Sehentak, aku yang berumur 18 tahun ada disini.

"Athrun"

Air mata ini se asam jeruk nipis yang kugigit.

* * *

cerita yang udah berdebu di salah satu folder komputer.

Just wanna share, not really looking for review, but please feel free to do it :)

mungkin akan ada versi inggrisnya.. kalo saya punya waktu. hahaha -_-

hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
